


Every Last One of Them

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Why? Just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just killing after killing after killing.</p><p>I'm very, truly, completely, totally, absolutely sorry for this. This might be  rated M, but I'm not sure.</p><p>But one question remains, will I continue it or will I just leave this epic cliffhanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Last One of Them

~~~~

They were the best team for the job. Whenever a town needed help, they were there in a flash. They were the King’s most trusted team out of everyone. One time they even asked the King if they could switch to Garrison, but the King refused. They went anyway, but after that decision they were successfully killing Titans one by one. They didn’t need a cannon to distract them because even before the Titan could move, they were killed in a flash.

~~~~

“There’s the last one and he’s trying to get to the citizens!” Ryan stated.

“Like we’ll let that happen.” Michael said as they swung on toward one of the Titans.

Michael swung toward the Titan as the others stay back a little, “Just as we practiced guys.” Geoff said.

“Yessir!” The team simultaneously said.

Michael stabbed the Titan in the back of the neck and left the blades there, swinging back around. The Titan turns around, trying to catch Michael. “Hah, too slow! Ray, now!”

Ray skillfully and quickly swung behind the Titan and grabbed the blades, perfectly splitting through the skin of the Titan. Ray landed on the building as the Titan fell to the ground. He looked at the blades and pressed a button to detach the blades from the handle. “Good job!” Michael put his arm around Ray’s shoulders. Ray looks over at Gavin, “Come on, cheer up Gavin! Once again we won this battle!” Ray cooed and he smiled at Gavin, which caused him to smile back just a little. “There you go!” Ray beamed and laughed.

“Stop messing around.” Jack knocked on Ray’s head. “We still gotta plug the huge hole in the wall.”

“Alright, alright party pooper.” Ray stuck his tongue out at Jack as they started to head to the hole in the wall.

~~~~

They were so happy, everyone was. But… that was until one of their own was eaten by a Titan. They didn’t know it’d come to this, that it’d go this far. They didn’t want it to be today when one of their own died right in front of them. Not like this… Not ever…

It was too late to save him, the Titan already had him in his mouth and all it took was a simple chomp. Then he was gone. Gone forever. Gone for eternity.

~~~~

“MICHAEL!!!” His team screamed for him, but he was already dead. The team was horrified by the scene that just took place in front of them.

Michael was dead and they were ready to get their revenge. “You… You… YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” Geoff yelled and Team Gents raced off into the fray without thinking first. One by one they died and the Titans trapped Ray and Gavin.

“Don’t worry Gavin; I’ll protect you for as long as possible. I won’t let them hurt you!” Ray stood in front of Gavin and Gavin was still shocked from their comrades being eaten by the Titans. He couldn’t move and Ray was ready to charge at the oncoming Titans. Gavin finally realized what was happening and said quietly, “Ray wait.” Gavin gripped Ray’s arm without looking at him.

Ray turned around, “Gavin?”

“Help the citizens evacuate, that’s our number one priority. I’ll handle the Titans.”

“No, I’m not going to lose you too!”

“Ray, listen to me! You’re our only hope to exterminate the Titans now. Don’t let our deaths be in vain!” Gavin ran and started to attack as he perfectly sliced the back of the neck of the Titans. “Go!”

Ray wanted to go help him, but decided against it. He complied and used the vertical maneuvering to get back to the rearguard and help them out.

When he finally arrived, there were Titans trying to get to the citizens. He went as quickly as he could and finally sliced the back neck of the Titans. He got all of them in a row and he swung back around landing next to the running crowd of people that are trying to flee from the overrun town. Ray looked behind him and to the sides and the Titans were closing in. He heard crying and someone yelling, “Help! My little boy is still there!” He turned around and a little kid was on the floor and couldn’t get up because of a twisted leg. Ray dashed for the kid and picked him up, but an abnormal Titan stood in Ray’s way. He used vertical maneuvering and maneuvered to the back of the Titan and covered the kid’s eyes as he sliced the neck. He landed at the back of the crowd of citizens and handed him to his mom.

~~~~

Gavin stood at the main wall and the Colossal Titan stood in front of him. “This is the last time you’re ever taking away anything from me. I will kill you!” Gavin maneuvered around the Colossal Titan. “It’s your fault that they’re dead…” He landed on the back of the neck. “It’s your fault that I couldn’t see the pain that they were going through…” He sliced the neck, but not hard enough to even make a dent. “It’s your fault that I couldn’t see the looks on their faces when they needed me most…” Slice. “It’s your fault that I have only Ray…” Slice. “It’s your fault that I couldn’t see the pain that they went through!” He sliced harder. “It’s your fault they had to save me! They could’ve left me to die! I wasn’t any use to them anyway! All they did was protect me! But all I did was just stand there, not knowing what would happen next because I couldn’t see!” He started bashing the neck. “It’s your fault! Your fault! Your fault!” Gavin’s eyes widened as the Colossal Titan backhanded Gavin…

~~~~

The citizens were almost evacuated when Ray fell on all fours trying to catch his breath. “Ray! Ray, come on!” One of the rearguards motioned for him to follow.

Ray got up and turned around, “…No, Gavin…” The rearguard grabbed his arm and pulled him away, so they could close the gate. “No! I can’t leave him!” He struggled against the other’s grip, but he was pulled to safety and the gate was closed. The rearguard let go of him and Ray stared at the closed gate. “GAVIN!!!” Ray used the vertical maneuvering to get up the wall as the rearguard yelled at him. He ignored him and climbed the wall. He made it to the top and looked over the city.

The Titans were trying to get through, the Colossal Titan disappeared, all he saw were dead comrades, but he didn’t see Gavin. All he saw was…

His green scarf…

The wind was guiding it to him and Ray grabbed it from the sky. He clenched the scarf and a few tears fell. Why did I leave him? Ray thought.

“Ray, I’m sorry.” He heard behind him and Ray put the scarf comfortably around his neck and just walked past the rearguard and he maneuvered down. I promise Gavin that I will kill them, kill them all… Every last one of them…

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad! I'm so sorry!


End file.
